


My Singing Starlight ~ An Appledash Musical

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney, F/F, Love, Musicals, Royalty, appledash - Freeform, applejack-centric, cobblers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Applejack was just an ordinary girl living on her family's farm, until she finds out that her mother was the heir to the Appleloosan throne before she died. Now she and her siblings are whisked away to Canterlot where they most learn the ways of the royals. How hard could that be?XX~•~•XXRainbow Dash is just your average cobblers daughter in the poorest part of Canterlot, yet she has everything she's ever wanted. She had a caring family and awesome friends and a great scholarship to the best sports academy in Equestria. But something's missing, she just doesn't know what yet.XX~•~•XXThese two girls one night under a starlit sky, and everything changes, but for better or worse?





	1. Chapter 1

Silence. That's all anyone could hear. The calm sound of nothingness spread across emerald green fields of tiny little buttercups and daisies. No noise landed near the chicken coop, nor near the horse stables, and definitely not near the western cozy household.

Inside the small cottage lived an elderly woman with crystalline grey hair and pale apple green skin. Her wrinkly eyelids covered a pair of thin amber orbs, worn in their old age. She slept on a skimpy bed with a straw mattress and straw pillows in a small room with barely enough room for the bed and the rickety old wardrobe on the verge of breaking every time it's opened.

Down the hall from the elderly woman was her older grandchild, a strapping young lad named Big Macintosh, Big Mac for short. He was asleep in his small bedroom on his spindly bed that creaked every time anything, even paper, was placed upon it. He slept soundly as the wind whistles through the gaps in the wooden roof above, sly water droplets falling down. His usual mossy green eyes were covered by his pale red skin, with peach-coloured freckles dancing underneath. His soundless snores bounced off the brick walls that you could clearly see through the scratched paint, and his wardrobe was basically a pile of clothes in the driest corner of his bedroom. The pathetic curtains that used to be able to send the room into dark Abyss were now worn and tattered and very see through, in fact, everything in his room kind of looked like that.

Next to his bedroom was his youngest sisters, Apple Blooms. Her room was the biggest as she was the youngest, yet it was the coldest of all. The cracked windows with shattered glass down below next to the makeshift wooden bed had become natural, and looked as if it were meant to be there. Her wardrobe was probably the only thing still standing in this wrecked room, yet it had no doors and the red paint was chipped in odd places and it looked like she had gotten it from a dumpster. To be honest, the room kind of smelled like it came from one too. The little irl herself, however, was young and at the age of eight with gorgeously soft rose red hair that now lay in a tangled mess on her fuzzy Christmas jumper which she now used for a pillow. Her sunshine yellow skin still had patches of dirt on, and the odd scrape here and there. Her usual amber eyes were closed shut, and as she had gotten used to the way she now lived, she was perfectly fine and had no intention of waking up.

Just to next to her room, on Apple Blooms eighth, was the oldest granddaughters and middle child's room. This was Applejacks room. It was easily the smallest due to her not wanting to have anything more then the rest of her family. Her bed was simply an old cot with some wooden planks around to space it out a little. It was the same cot that she, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom had used during their younger youth, when their Granny Smith, as they called the elderly woman they lived with, wasn't the only adult in the household, and it was a much nicer place. Her wardrobe was the far wall, just below the whole in the wall where a window used to be. Her bedroom was in the worst state by far. You could hardly even call it a bedroom - it was more like a closet. The girl who slept in that room, however, thought nothing of it. She thought that her bedroom, house, and family were the best things ever. Her emerald eyes were carpeted by her pale orange skin, where her own bunch of little creamy freckles danced. Her blonde hair was still tied in the same low ponytail as it had been the day before, the week before, and the most of her life. On the edge of her bedpost was her fathers old Stetson, one that she never took off except for sleeping and swimming, not that she ever got round to doing much of that. Despite all the holes and loose fabric and muddy splotches, Applejack still wore it with pride and never, ever washed it.

That was the Apple family, the Apple family in the middle of the night in their poor, destroyed, home.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun arose just beyond the glorious apple orchard, only just awakening. However, as soon as it spilled into the wreckage that the Apple family lived in, the all woke up, starting with the eldest daughter.

Applejack jumped out of bed and pivoted round in a circle as she lunges towards her "window", sitting on the bottom of the whole in the wall. She breathed in the fresh morning air as she heard her grandmother call out: "Applejack! We need some groceries from the village! I've left the list on the table downstairs! Be back soon, hun!" Grinning, Applejack flung herself back round again and dashed towards the kitchen, sweeping the list off the table and pulling on her favourite pair of western boots. She needed not worry about getting dressed and what she slept in was generally her next day clothes. So, with a hop, skip, and a jump, Applejack bounded off towards the little village of Ponyville.

And she swung her list to and fro, she began to hum an little tune.

*Plays tune of Little Town from Beauty And The Beast*

"Little town, it's a quiet village  
Every day like the one before  
Little town, full of little people  
Waking up to say..." Applejack sung as she neared her first destination: the market.

"Hello," called out the baker.   
"Hello," called out the butcher.  
"Hello," called out the seamstress.  
"Hello," called out the police.  
"Hello," called out the children.

"There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Everyone morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor, provincial town." Applejack sung, waving to the baker as she skipped up to one of her few friends on the village. "Good morning, Applejack!" Exclaimed Lyra Heartstrings, bounding up the extra feet to be right in front of Applejack. "Good morning, Lyra  
Have you lost something again?"  
Lyra shrugged and looked around the cobbled streets.   
"Well, I believe I have   
Problem is, I've, I can't remember what  
Oh well, I'm sure it'll come to me  
Where you off to?"   
Applejack waved her book on bass guitar songs she had picked off the counter along with the list in front of the blue haired girl.  
"AJ: To return this book to Moon Dancer, it's a book on old country songs you can play on the bass  
LH: Sounds boring"  
Applejack shrugged and continued on her journey, waving to her friend.

As she marched down the streets, she reopened her book onto page twelve, where the song was Teardrops On My Guitar, a song that didn't really require a bass which made it harder to perform. Applejack stuck her head in to absorb all the musical notes before she handed the book back in to the music shop owners hands.

"Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?" Sung the towns people as Applejack walked aimlessly through the streets, only stopping once or twice to retrieve the things off've Granny's list.

"Never part of any crowd  
'Cause her heads up in some cloud  
No denying she's a funny girl that Applejack" They continued as they got on with their daily activities.

"Hello, Good day  
How is your family?" Sung Caramel Apple.   
"Hello, Good day  
How is your wife?" Sung back Bonbon.

"I need six eggs," started Berry Punch. Derpy showed her the price list.   
"That's too expensive!" Berry Punch gasped.

Applejack sighed, listening to what was going on behind her.  
"There must be more than this provincial life!"

She came up to the shop and opened the door, smiling at the worker behind the desk as she did so.

"Ah, if it isn't the only musician in town!  
So, what instrument did you learn about this week?" Moon Dancer asked kindly, taking the book off Applejacks hand. Thing is with being the only musician in the area, instruments were dirt cheap, and Applejack had them all. Well, all the ones that didn't required amp or to be plugged in or electric.

"The bass guitar  
Ah didn't want to give the book back  
Have ya another other instruments to learn?" Applejack asked, grinning widely. Moon Dancer sighed.   
"I'm afraid not  
But you may reread any of the old ones you practised with before," Applejack nodded, taking out an acoustic guitar book for advanced players.   
"Y'alls music shop makes our small corner of the world feel big." Moon Dancer bowed in response.   
"Ta-ra now! Get home safe!" She called out as Applejack exited.

"Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feelings   
With a dream, far-off look  
And her nose stuck in a music book  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is AJ." The town chorused as Applejack walked back towards the main square.

She headed towards an old derelict water fountain and moved some of the debris around until she found the acoustic guitar she had stored there. Her own family didn't appreciate her love of music, for fear that the noise would blow the house down, so Applejack kept all her instruments in one of the few places nobody goes, and that included the old dangerous water fountain. She picked it up and took it towards the middle of the square, sitting down on the ledge of a better, more stable fountain and began to strum a few strings.

"Oh, isn't this amazing?  
I love to play guitar because you'll see  
Here's where I play the G chord  
And I won't forget to also play the C!" Applejack sung, strumming along gently.

"Now it's no wonder that she catches all our eyes   
Her looks have got no parallel

But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us

She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, different from the rest of us is AJ!" The town harmonised as Applejack sat still on her ledge, playing more music.

Once her song had come to an end, one that she had played many times, she returned her guitar back to its place and continued her journey home.

"Look there she goes the girl is strange, but special  
A most peculiar mademoiselle!

It's and pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in

'Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
That Applejack," The town finished as Applejack walked right out and was on her way through the fields back to the farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own My Little Pony, that belongs to Hasbro. The song is Little Town from Beauty And The Beast with some improvised lyrics to fit with the story. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
